


Movie Night and Events Following

by emirain



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angel is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, platonic love that low key implies a polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: A group of friends living together, and living life to the fullest.





	

Mark sighed in relaxation, leaning back against his spot on the couch.  
They'd finally got the projector working, which was now illuminating the wall with the openings to a movie Roger had picked out at the store.

They'd also finally gotten everyone sitting down, since all the girls besides Joanne were more interested in helping make popcorn than helping with the projector.  
But now, popcorn made and movie rolling, the seven best friends had settled into a cozy living room setup.

Maureen and Joanne were curled up together on a large armchair, Joanne trying to pay attention to the movie whilst Maureen continued to steal kisses.  
Roger and Mimi sat side by side on the couch, arms wrapped around each other snuggling.

Collins sat beside Mimi on the couch, followed by Mark, and then Angel.  
Mark had immediately offered to move once Angel sat down on the other side of him; he didn't want to separate the head-over-heels-in-love couple.

But they'd both quickly insisted it wasn't a big deal, Collins wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulders and Angel taking to playing with (or "fixing") his hair. Mark still felt he was taking up too much room though, despite being the smallest guy there, and scooted over to allow Angel more room. 

This resulted in his left leg basically resting in Collins' lap, but once again, it very clearly wasn't an issue.  
The movie was pretty exciting and enjoyable, though Mark had to refrain from raving about the camerawork more than once.

Roger and Collins got extremely excited at the action parts, Angel swooned at the romantic parts, and Mimi and Mark were passing the popcorn bowl back and forth, partaking in a game of who could catch the most pieces of popcorn in their mouth in a row (Mimi won).

Eventually, the credits began rolling, which meant it was about time everyone got to bed. 

Maureen and Joanne were the first to get up, Maureen darting off to their bedroom whilst Joanne sleepily offered to take the bowls to the kitchen.

Roger and Mimi were next, Roger whispering goodnight as he carried an already asleep Mimi away to their bedroom.

This left Collins, Angel, and a snoozing Mark.

Actually, Mark had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. He'd been very clearly fighting it, but here he was, fast asleep with his head on Collins' shoulder and mouth parted, "snoring" (a soft, quiet, adorable noise in the back of his throat that could barely be classified as any kind of nuisance like snoring). 

Angel smiled at the sight, whispering "What a cutie pie."

Collins nodded with a quiet chuckle, watching as Angel gently slid Mark's glasses off and folded them for him.  
After a whispered conversation, the two decided they'd let Mark stay sleeping. 

Collins gently stood up and gathered some throw pillows and a blanket while Angel unbuttoned Mark's shirt collar and pant button. They slid the pillow under Mark's head, tossed the blanket over him, and each pressed a kiss to his forehead before retiring to their bedroom.


End file.
